


Waves of Despair

by ColMeliCol (Minimum_Writer)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst and Feels, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Execution, Heavy Angst, Lolita, Multi, OC Story, OOC characters, Some Humor, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimum_Writer/pseuds/ColMeliCol
Summary: Who's ready for another round? A new 16 are in the game of their life, literally. Will they find the mastermind behind this horror? Will they all escape? Or will they all die trying? And who is this "Bandages" individual? (Cross posted with Wattpad and FF.net)





	1. Chapter 1: Quiet Seas

I suddenly woke up coughing out what felt like water. Yeah, it's water. Nothing too serious. I found myself with a headache, feeling a slight chill in a room I've never been in before. 

I rubbed my head, looking around my room. "Two doors... a desk... a bed..." I began to list off things that I could find in the room, there was a bathroom, a lamp, a soft carpet, a bookshelf, and other standard dormitory junk. I knew I never heard of nor seen this place.

The carpet was white and the wallpaper had an ocean pattern on it, complete with water plants, sand, and even fish. The lights were lit with a soft ocean colored green. It was an uncontrollable eerie feeling. I got off my bed and brushed off my black skirt and readjusted my pink jacket. I yawned before making my way out through the marble door.

The moment I walked out of the door and felt a distinct horror, I knew where we were. We were under the ocean.

My feet took me as fast as they could as I ran up to the glass, pushing my hands on it. My eyes scanned the sight before me, ocean species of all kind were there. "No..." I muttered shakily under my breath, my whole body trembling. 

I turned to my left when I heard humming and footsteps. They got closer and closer, but yet I stayed, planting my feet where they were. I didn't know who they were belonging to, yet when they approached me, I was shocked to see who they were belonging to. My eyes widened, those sounds belonged to the one and only, SHSL Vocalist, Vincent Scene. He looked surprised to see myself here as well. He pointed a shaking finger at me, eyes widened like mine.

"Y-you're, Autumn Astra! The owner of the channel Icyllya! You're the SHSL Media Critic!" Vincent shouted in a shaky voice. His face suddenly lit up before he ran up to me, as I did as well, finding each other in a jubilant embrace. "Autumn!" Cried Vincent in joy.

I cried out his name as well, except in the nickname I gave him back when we were 11 and 12. "Vinny!" We have been friends over the internet for 5 years, along with two other girls. "I can't believe we're actually meeting each other, especially in a place like this." I whispered to him in a tearful tone.

I could feel Vinny nodding at what I said, "I wonder if the others are here..." I nodded myself.

We broke apart our rather bittersweet encounter, "We need to find a way out." I said in a flat, serious tone.

Vinny replied by taking a folded note out of one of his jeans pockets, "I already know where to go." I took the paper and opened it up, it read the following. "Like what I have done with the place? Well you have enough time to explore later, for now, get down to the gym! Be there by 8:00AM or else!!" I looked up at the vocalist in a confused stare, "I'm guessing you didn't get the note?" I shook my head. "Eh, well, we have to find the gym. Let's get going, I saw a map of the layout earlier, so, I'll take you to the gym." I nodded at his proposal. He walked in front of me, took my hand, and dragged me to the gym.

We wandered into the gym. The floor was made of wood and the dome was of, of course, glass. There was paint on the wooden floor, the everyday gym markings, but other than that, it was gorgeously painted into an underwater scene. There was a stage and basketball hoops, along with a door to what probably was a storage closet. There were fourteen other kids aside from me and Vinny. It looked like four other males, a child, and nine females. They were just as confused as we were as to our location. Yet I could single all put aside from two. "Lorie! Leia!" Shouted both Vinny and I, they turned around and their expressions immediately lit up.

"Autumn! Vinny!" They replied loudly, rushing over and tackling us into a hug, to the ground. We laughed and hugged back. I could feel the other twelve glaring at us in confusion and in cringe, but I could hear two of the boys chuckling.

One female voice could be heard, coming to us in a rather disappointed tone for some reason. "Alright, alright, break up you four." The two teens on us scrambled up, brushing themselves off and helping us up. I looked over to the voice. It belonged to a pale brunette girl who had her hair up into a ponytail. She had bandage over one eye, the other being a sharp, piercing cerulean. She wore a tan vest and a purple t shirt, a red scarf, blue jean shorts rolled up to the point that they show too much thigh, a pair black hiker boots and white knee high socks.

A girl about the same age as me the me walked up to the girl and backhanded her. The older one flinched and stepped back. "Izumi." She replied, holding her check in pain.

The girl known as "Izumi" just turned to us. She had gentle lime green eyes and freckles. Her hair was as blue as the sky, pulled to the size, and her skin was a soft tan. She wore a brown gardening vest and green tunic. She had brown gardening gloves as well. She wore a brown pencil skirt with dark green leggings. Top top it all off, her shoes were brown gardening boots. "Get back to your unions and such, ignore her. She's just like that."

"Do you two know each other?" I asked Izumi.

"Maggi? Nah, we had a conversation between all of us, she was just rude throughout all of them." I could see the 'Maggi' girl giving us the stink eye before walking off loudly with a 'humph!' Izumi walked back over to where the group of teens were, leaving the four of us to follow.

I observed every single teen among us. They all were cautious, I could tell that they were all scared and confused, aside from an orange haired teen, and Maggi. Those two were just stoically glaring/judging us. We were awkwardly silent, shifting around.

"So how did you get here?" asked a small, shy, raspy male voice. I turned to see a small fourteen year old boy, he was looking down awkwardly, hands clasped right in front of him. He was the palest out of all of us, he has white long hair, and big blue eyes covered up by his glasses. He wore a baby blue jacket that stops at his thighs with white accents (his sleeves were rolled up), a white shirt with a blue number pattern, gray shorts that stop at his thigh, and standard navy blue converse.

I scratched my head, my entire memory as to how I got here was fuzzy. All I could remember was waking up here with water in my throat or my mouth. "No, no I don't. I'm sorry." The boy looked away and didn't say a thing, he just looked deep in thought.

"Awww, how boring. I thought you guys would be freaking out more!" Shouted someone in a disappointed tone, it came out of nowhere. We had no idea where it came from, until a small plush bear popped up. "Welcome to the ocean!" He was what looked like a teddy bear colored in black and white, one of his eyes was just a black dot, and one was a red pattern I couldn't describe, I couldn't tell anything about his appearance anymore than that.

"Who are you!" Shouted one male, pointing a sharp finger up at him threateningly. His brown eyes sharpening into a deathly glare, I swear I could see spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

The teddy bear replied in a laid back tone, "Oh, how silly of me, my name is Monokuma! I am your overseer for this next game!"

A young, blonde girl piped up in curiosity and in excitement, "A game? What game?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well it doesn't have a name, but I'll explain it to you guys." the bear replied before grabbing a box. He then began to toss watches to each and everyone of us, "Put those on and I'll explain." We followed. "In this game, you will be partnered up with someone every round. With this, you will share an opportunity that I will get to once we actually have said opportunity."

"Then how are we supposed to get to said opportunity?" asked Vinny.

"I'm getting to that!" Answered Monokuma angrily, "Simple! Murder." Silence spread across the room, I looked at everyone surrounding me. Izumi was guarding a blonde haired child, a girl and a boy were in a protective stance around what must be their siblings, and a brunette male was protectively standing in front of the white haired teen. "The person who murders the other becomes the blackened. If your partner is the blackened, you share a fate with them. Take a look at the watches I gave you."

I looked down at my watch, "Hey, Media Critic!" I turned my gaze to the bear in front of me. "What does your watch read?"

Looking back down, in big letters, the item on my wrist read, "Nine" I said out loud.

I could hear Vinny reply to that, "I have that number as well!"

We turned our gaze back to Monokuma, "You two share a fate now! If one of you become the blackened, so is your partner! I won't go into much detail until later, so there's that." He turned his back and looked back at us, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, in order to escape, you must get away with murder. However, this doesn't mean your partner will escape with you. Toodles!" He said, happily, before jumping off stage and going to god knows where.

Silence swept the room, and before I knew it, a loud cry of despair could be heard from the raspy voiced male, the child, and myself. We were going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the players of this despair inducing game.

My whole body shook as endless thoughts of death ran through my mind. The heavy watch on my wrist kept me from thinking straight, 'We're all going to die, we're all going to die.' That's all I could think of as I tried to keep my composure. I could hear Vinny, Lorie, and Leia's footsteps behind me, seemingly trying to help me get back together.

I felt dazed in confusion and shock. I could hear what I could assume was Izumi shushing a crying child and some guy trying to calm down another. "We're going to be alright, we'll escape all together. No one has to die!" I heard one say.

A strong leading voice spoke up, calming everyone down, "Let's head down to the meeting room or one of the rec rooms. We'll discuss there. Trying to regain your composure, our lives are at stake here. Everyone is vital to discussion." I could hear Maggi dictating everyone about what we need to do, before I could hear her strong footsteps walk out the door and head somewhere. Following her were four other teens, I couldn't identify them though.

I watched as I turned my head to everyone, I could see they were calming down. An orange haired girl with glasses emerged from the remaining students, "There's more to this than we think, hopefully we'll get a rundown later." She said, before following Maggi's footsteps.

A sibling pair followed before Izumi, and the youngest looking one did the same. The last ones left were two males, myself, Vinny, Lorie, and Leia. "Kite, are you okay?" asked the one with boy brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lloyd. You don't have to worry about me all the time." The other one said with a sigh, his raspy voice not matching with his cocky attitude. He readjusted his glasses before moving onto his jacket that must be five sizes too big.

"Are you sure? You don't usually scream. Normally you'd just be shaking." The one, supposedly named Lloyd, replied. He put his hands in his college jacket's pockets, chuckling at his remark in a teasing, yet somehow caring fashion.

"I'm fine, Lloyd." answered the one probably named Kite, this time in a more serious, annoyed tone. He grabbed the other's wrist with the watch. "So that's your number huh?" He let go after Lloyd answered with nothing but a nod.

The two walked up to the four of us, "Are you four going to join them or do we need to drag you?" asked Kite with a hint of sass or sarcasm in his tone. He put a hand on his hip while Lloyd just stood there with his hands unmoved.

"N-no, we're fine. We can get there by ourselves, after all, there was a map, right?" asked Leia, hands put up in a reassuring manner.

Lloyd nodded before chuckling, "You don't have much of a choice in this. We're all going to the same place, right? Might as well go together. We could admire the scenery." He pointed to the glass roof, "We're under the sea. Granted, under undesirable circumstances, but still, might as well make the most of what we have. Come on Kite, you four as well." He motioned for us to follow.

We looked at each other in confusion before Lorie nodded, "Alright, we'll come with you." She spoke for all of us in cheerful tone, smiling so bright that it could light up the entire ocean. We looked at her in disapproval, she only shrugged with a grin that screamed, 'Whatever.'

Kite sighed and stalked off toward the door, Lloyd scampered off after him with us following after. "So, to one of the recreation rooms?" I asked, having no idea as to which door they went in.

"Or the meeting room," added Kite, "Let's head there first because that's the only one with specifics." He pulled out a map from one of his jacket pockets, the other five of us crowded around him and glanced over his shoulder. Kite gave us the stink eye, only to reply with, "Personal. Space." We gave him some room, resulting in him to readjust his glasses again and point down the hallway. "It should be farther ahead."

We nodded, walking off in halls with each other by our side. I was still terrified thinking about what could happen to me, yet these people made me comfortable for some odd reason. My eyes wandered around the sight above me. The dome of what seems like our living space for the next few months at most (hopefully) graced us with a beautiful ocean blue, giving our surroundings a tone like that color as well. Colorful fish around us swimming around us gave me a sense of peace, and I almost forgot that we were trapped in a killing game.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kite once again, "This is the meeting room." The door was just like any other, just a plain white marble with nothing but a sign that read, "Meeting Room." He pushed the door open, and what greeted us were our classmates. The room was plain white with a brown trim, and the floor was a fuschia colored velvet carpet. There were foosball tables, a television, and pool tables but other than that, there was a wooden table with sixteen different comfortable looking chairs. The six of us took the last empty seats, and discussion began.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started with introductions." Announced Maggi with her lisp, "We'll then discuss how far down we are and make some rules for ourselves." She propped her crossed feet on the table before pointing to the orange haired girl, "You start."

The girl stood up from her chair, placed on hand on her chest, and with a thick French accent, began to introduce herself proudly, "My name is Marie Key, I'm the Super High School Level TV Show Host!" She was rather plain looking, only wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, a salmon colored skirt, and your standard white tennis shoes and socks.

A girl as small as a child popped up jubilantly, "Me next, me next!" Her hand waved into the air before Maggi sighed as if she was annoyed and nodded. The girl smiled and cleared her throat, "My name is Nola Gardeen! I'm the Super High School Level Candy Maker!"

I turn my head toward her, my mouth wide in confusion "You're in highschool?!" I practically screamed, she nodded happily in response. Unlike Marie, she looked more like an SHSL, aside from the kid part. She wore a brown capelet jacket and a black skirt. To top it off, she had a brown tote bag full of something I didn't know of yet.

I sighed, "I might as well go next." Nola sat down. "I am the Super High School Level Media Critic, my name is Autumn Astra." I scratched the back of my neck and sighed, before leaning back in my chair, waiting for everyone else to introduce themselves with open ears. I pointed to Vinny as if I wanted him to go.

Vinny smiles, readjusting his tank top and brushing back his jet black hair. He stood upright and gave his introduction in a kind, calming voice. "My name is Vincent Scene, you can call me Vinny. I am the Super High School Level Vocalist!" He waved before pointing to Kite, "You go!"

Vinny sat down right as Kite did the opposite, "My name is Kite Trinity, my title is Super High School Level Hacker." My eyes widened, only for a girl with raven black hair to shoot up in complete shock, yet happiness. "I'll have to check the system and see the firewall to see if I am able to hack it if that's what you're asking." He pointed to the girl with black hair, "Since you're up, you might as well introduce yourself," he says to the girl, sitting back down.

The girl chuckled, and shrugged, "Alright." Her voice was as sweet as candy, and could make the manliest of men go 'awww.' She flips her hair back and with a cheerful smile, she says, "My name is Pearlia Woods! Just call me Pearl though. I'm the Super High School Level Folklorist!" She puts her hand up in a peace sign cutely. She wore a metallic purple blouse with silver cargo shorts that stopped at the knees. Her sandals were made of some sort of wood with all sorts of adorable accessories hanging off the strap that carried the sandal itself. To top it all off, the left side of her bangs were propped up with a clip that looked like a little red bow. Before she sat down, she pulled the boy next to her up.

The boy scratched his neck, scanning each and everyone of us, before laying his eyes on Maggi. A dark blush landed on his face. He turned away before looking back at us, embarrassed. Love at first sight? I don't know. "My name is Dark Woods. I'm Pearl's big brother and the Super High School Level Home Ec." Dark wore a red, plaid long sleeved button up shirt with brown slim jeans. He had black dress shoes, and hanging out of his dress pocket was a pastel red cloth.

Maggi smiled, "Home Economics? Cute." She sighed with a genuine smile, gazing at Dark. Dark turned redder with that comment, so red that it'd make a tomato blush. He sat down and buried his head in his sister's shoulder.

A girl in a lab coat snorted, "Alrighty love birds." Maggi stood up with her own dash of scarlet on her face, the boy groaned. "Sit down girl" Maggi looked with a scowl on her face but sat down, grumbling to herself. "I'll introduce myself, the name is Madeline Mad! Super High School Level Chemist at your service!" She took out a business card and slid one Izumi's way with a wink. Izumi looked at Madeline in the eye with pure rage for some odd reason, before throwing out the card. Madeline had black hair, and had red goggles placed on top of her head. She wore a white lab coat with a black and grey sweater underneath. She had a gray skirt and black tennis shoes as well.

A black haired boy sighed, "Well, since my elder sister introduced herself, I might as well myself. My name is Marco Mad, I'm the Super High School Level Drag Queen. Stupid talent, am I right?" He chuckled lightly at that last line. A silver haired girl shook her head. Marco sighed before placing his hand in his lap. Marco looked like a male version of Madeline. He had a black tank top with a gray button up trench coat. His jeans were cropped, and his shoes were a pair of white laced boots.

Izumi smiled, "Well, I'll go myself. My name is Izumi Rose, I'm the Super High School Level Gardener." She gave a wave of delight, but I could hear Maggi fake gagging. Izumi coughed into her elbow, grabbing Maggi's attention. The two looked at each other dead in the eye with hate that only wild dogs fighting over territory could match.

The other orange haired girl giggled in an awkward way, trying to get attention on her rather than them. "Uhhh calm down you two, I'll introduce myself if you want." The tension between the two died down, and all eyes turned to her. "My name is Yvette, I'm the Super High School Level Dollmaker."

I cocked my head in confusion, "What's your last name?"

She placed a finger in front of her lips, "It's a secret." She whispered. Her outfit had consisted of a dark brown daffle coat, with gray shorts, gray knee socks, and black dress shoes.

The silver haired girl smiled, "I bet it's a secret worth keeping, anyway, my name is Valery Gaspar. I'm the Super High School Level Fashion Designer!" She put up two peace signs, and I could see Yvette blushing lightly. Valery wore a white frock jacket and a black draped skirt. She wore very high platform boots to go along with it.

Lloyd looked at Valery with a huge grin on his face, "That's so cool! Maybe you can help me with my fashion sense!" Valery chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. I turned to Kite who looked away, kinda pissed. Lloyd clapped his hands before introducing himself, "Alright. My turn! I'm Lloyd Bolt. I'm the Super High School Level Track and Field!" Lloyd wore a red college jacket, kinda like the ones you see in high school movies. He had a white t shirt and beige cargo shorts. His shoes were a red converse and everyday white socks.

Lorie stood up, dragging Leia with her. "We're almost done here, I'll introduce myself and Leia." Vinny and I gave them a cheerful thumbs up. "I'm Lorie Bellamy! The Super High School Level Empathetic!" Lorie wore a white blouse with a black ribbon at the collar. She had a jean colored pencil skirt, black socks, and white slippers. Lorie made a motion toward Leia, drawing attention to her. Leia began to sweat a little in embarrassment, "This is Leia Flores! She's the Super High School Level Sketcher!" Leia sat down quickly and sighed, probably mentally scolding Lorie. Lorie followed her action, grinning in delight. Leia wore a navy blue cape, a pink and navy blue striped a-line dress with a bow of the same shade of blue, white tights, and black heels.

All eyes turned on Maggi, our eyes and facial expressions showing one question. That being, 'And you are?' Maggi sighed, taking her feet off the table. "My name is Maggi Emeri. I won't share my talent."

Marie sat up with a serious expression on her face, "We told you ours, now you tell us yours."

Maggi replied simply. "Can't. Classified information."

Marie looked angry, "Why is it classified?!" She shouted at her.

Maggi looked at her in confusion, as if they were talking before something. The question is, what? Maggi shook her head, "That's for you to find out yourself." Maggi put her arms on the table sternly, making Marie sit down. "Alright. Now let's discuss our situation."

Maggi pointed to Kite, "Hey, Hacker." Kite popped up, putting his attention on the brunette. "Can you hack your watch?"

Kite shook his head, "I don't have the required materials. If you have a computer, I could." Maggi thought deeply to herself after that comment.

Izumi added to her conversation. "Even if I'm the SHSL Gardener, I know a little when it comes to the ocean, and while it might not be in her field, Madeline should know a bit." Madeline nodded her head.

Yvette raised one of her eyebrows, "And what you're getting at is...."

Izumi sighed, "I think I know how far we are down."

Vinny crossed his arms, "Well how far are we?"

"We aren't far down enough to be in the Mesopelagic Zone, but we are far enough down to where a coral reef is. And if I can guess, it's the Great Barrier Reef." Izumi pointed at the door, "I was paying attention to our surroundings while I was trying to get to the gym. I saw coral and fish of all types, all that I could name were part of the reef in question."

Lorie gasped, "So that's..."

Izumi nodded, "Somewhere between 100 to 410 feet below sea level."

\---

Surviving Students:

Autumn Astra  
Maggi Emeri  
Izumi Rose  
Nola Gardeen  
Kite Trinity  
Lloyd Bolt  
Marie Key  
Vincent Scene  
Valery Gaspar  
Marco Mad  
Madeline Mad  
Lorie Bellamy  
Pearlia Woods  
Dark Woods  
Leia Flores  
Yvette  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is going down first? Leave your answers in the comment section!


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly felt myself beginning to hyperventilate, breathing heavily, my hands were shaking and buckets of sweat began falling down my face. My paranoia began to get the best of me, and I can see it with others as well. Vinny jumped out of his chair and ran over to hug me like a father with their newborn child.

This trembling fear only began to get worse as the TV at the end of the room began to go static. Our eyes landed on the system in confusion and fear for what were to happen next. The TV turned to a girl’s face pressed up against the TV, “Yo, is this thing on or what?” She backed off and turned to the side, only for her to nod seconds. “Alright, hello my subjects! Welcome to the kingdom made for me, by me!” Greeted the unknown girl enthusiastically. Everything about her sent shivers down my spine.

The scars all around arms and legs, the drool spilling out of her mouth, the pastel red hair that could trip her at any second, those heels that were too tall and too thin, the bolo tie around her neck, but most of all, the one thing that creeped me out the most, were the white bandages wrapped around her eyes, leaving an eerie and unsafe sense of feeling all around her.

Maggi stood up first angrily with sharpened eyes, “Who are you and where have you taken us?!” She pointed a furious finger at the new person on the screen.

The new individual shook her head in disappointment, “My, my, the Super High School Levels forgot about manners.” Maggi sits down and grunts in disapproval. The new person’s voice was sly, it was a slick as butter and very untrustworthy. She looks to the side with crossed arms, before turning her head toward us, “Oh well. Even IF you are rude to me, I might as well introduce myself. Especially since I'm in front of such important people.”

“Wait, WE’RE important people? I can understand these guys maybe, but me?! I thought I was a terminal cancer to the internet, sitting around all day ragging on media all day!” I asked in confusion, placing one hand on my chest.

“Oh yeeeaahhhh, I took all your memories of them and how you got here.” She shrugged as if she didn't care. Wait, what?

“Who’s them?” Wondered Valery, exactly what I was thinking.

“WHOOPSIE!” She covers her mouth, “I miiiight have said too much.” She cringed at that statement, as if she didn't mean to say it. “No matter, my name is to be for you to find out, just call me Bandages for now. I think it's obvious as to where we are so I won't touch upon that.” Bandages bites her nail, “So Monohoney didn't exactly explain everything about this game, mainly because of a rewiring error I made.” She shrugged without a care in the world.

A loud yell echoed out of the TV screen, “WAIT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” The voice sounded exactly like the bear from earlier.

Bandages turned to the side that she was looking at earlier, “We have a hacker in here who works for them, probably knows the computer you operate on, and probably studied how you work. Why wouldn’t I rework your wires!?” There's ‘them’ again. Bandages rubs her head, “Alrighty, sorry for that, lemme get the other person who runs this kingdom and then we’ll explain.”

We looked in an awkward, confused stare. She wasn't intimidating anymore, just… silly. Everyone gave the each other weird looks, all except Maggi. While doing this, Bandages ran off to the side, before coming back while pulling a white board while Monokuma was pushing it. 

Bandages grabs a baton and taps it on the whiteboard. Specifically where it says ‘WHY YOU SHOULD MURDER.’ Monokuma speaks in a teacher tone, “Alright class, listen up!” Our attention was, once again, pulled to the screen. “So I already explained the murder and the blackened thing, and you're probably asking yourself…” Monokuma puts on a wig that looks like Valery’s mop of hair (Valery appeared to be offended), “Why would we want to kill each other?” He asked, before taking it off.

Bandages was the next one to speak up, “That's simple! To…” she gave a dramatic pause, “...ESCAPE!” We gasped, but after everything had soon registered in my head, I then I realized what's going on.

I snapped my fingers, “I heard about this sort of thing before!”

Bandages waves her hands in dismissal and sarcasm, “Yeah yeah, pretty sure they teach about the killings games in history books.” I could feel myself getting kinda pissed at being dismissed like that. “Calm down Fall, we all know of the student council killing game, the first killing game that one guy named Makoto took part in, Class 77’s killing game, Class 78’s killing game and supposedly the final killing game. I say supposedly because, we’re playing a killing game right now!”

“Back to introducing the game for you degenerates,” chimed in Monokuma, “Once a body has been discovered, there'll be a period of time dedicated to you guys investigating. Once that's over with, we’ll start a class trial! There, you'll be discussing the case and vote on who's the blackened! If you guess right, the blackened will be executed!” Monokuma says this with a happy tone, almost without a care in a world.

“What happens if we guess wrong on who the blackened is?” Questioned Dark.

“Oh that's simple, Monokuma, care to do the honors?” Asked Bandages in a sly, unpleasant voice.

“Most definitely, thanks for asking Bandages.” Replied Monokuma. “The blackened goes free, and all of you are… executed.” Monokuma says this in a foxy tone, as if it was meant to be intimidating. If that was the case, then it sure worked on me.

Gasps filled the room at the statement. I scanned to room to see everyone with horrified faces on every single one, that being Maggi. Our confusion and fear levels knew no bounds, and it continued to get worse.

Quadrilateral cuts were made visible on the table before they slid into the wood, only to reveal a tablet of some sorts. “This is your e-handbook. All information on your peers and the cases will be stored in here,” pointed out Bandages, “Kite, if we find you hacking these, you WILL be punished.” Kite made a ‘tch’ sound before crossing his arms, annoyed.

I opened up the handbook and tapped on students, before tapping on a sprite that looks like myself. Silently, I began to read off all the info they had about me.

Name: Autumn Astra  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
SHSL Media Critic  
Likes: Stand Up Comedy, Shounen-Ai  
Dislikes: Country Music, Horror Genre

I looked up from the screen, practically in unison with the others. Bandages clapped her hands, “I think that's it really.” She stopped clapping, “Me and Monohoney will be making our leave. But before that, one more thing.” The girl laid her palm out, and pound the side of her other first on it. She lifted a finger in the air, kinda like every anime when something needed explaining. “All of your belongings have been returned to your room.” She then hopped, landing on one foot, like an excited child “With that being said, have a wonderful despair!” She shouted jubilantly as she wove goodbye, before the screen went static.

We all looked back at the screens of the handbooks, “So what's on it exactly?” Asked Lloyd as if he didn't read it just then.

Kite looked as if he mentally face palmed as he rolled his eyes. Lloyd shrugged embarrassingly with an awkward smile. Kite chuckled, and before he read the rules off, he said, “You never change Lloyd.”

Lloyd grinned brightly, “Why would I, I mean you never change too.”

“Can't argue with that,” he said with the first genuine smile I saw him give, before going to read the contents off, “We have, the rules, a map of the area, and public information about all of us.” Kite tapped something on the tablet, and turned it toward us, “Something I want to point out under the Student tab. There are signs in the bottom right corner of the portraits of all of us.” The screen showed sprites of what looked like all of us, at the bottom right corner, a four leafed clover was shown. Kite then pointed at the sprite of Lloyd, “Take a look right here. I'm guessing it's different for all of you, but for me, part of Lloyd’s clover has been filled up. Specifically the stem. I'm guessing these are for whom we hung out with, in my case, I spent time with Lloyd before the bear first showed up.”

I opened up the ‘Students’ tab, and sure enough, someone’s clover was filled up, that being Vinny’s. Kite then, once again, spoke up, “As for the rules. I'll leave you guys to read it for yourselves.”

Before we could continue the discussion Marie, looking bored and lost in thought before, snapped her fingers and shot up from her seat like a rocket, “Since we’re done talking about our e-handbooks, and this has to deal with technology” She ran over to the door, “I just remembered something! You guys need to see this.”

“But we’re not done,” replied Izumi, “We still have things to discuss.”

Marie put her hands on her waist and gave Izumi a pouty face, “What DO we need to discuss?”

Izumi grabbed her chin in thought, before turning red, “Uhhhh. Uhhhh….”

Before Izumi could think of something to say, Marie was already out the door with us following right behind. Leaving Izumi in the dust.

Surviving Students:

Autumn Astra  
Maggi Emeri  
Izumi Rose  
Nola Gardeen  
Kite Trinity  
Lloyd Bolt  
Marie Key  
Vincent Scene  
Valery Gaspar  
Marco Mad  
Madeline Mad  
Lorie Bellamy  
Pearlia Woods  
Dark Woods  
Leia Flores  
Yvette  
\---


End file.
